


Heat

by sapphwriter



Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Good Girl is used, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of? This is Heat with a twist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphwriter/pseuds/sapphwriter
Summary: Catra and Adora negotiate.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Sapph’s Twitter Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022719
Comments: 3
Kudos: 167





	Heat

Sometimes, Adora just liked to look at her wife. _Her wife._ She was never going to get tired of saying that, either.

Catra was sitting in front of their full-length mirror, putting her hair up in a ponytail. Adora hadn't even gotten dressed yet - she was still only wearing her thin robe, loosely tied at the waist. She'd use the mirror after her wife was done. There wasn't really a plan for the day, per se, just a "maybe let's go and pick some spring flowers" at an undecided point in time that day.

_Huh. Spring. So it's been a few months since..._

"I can feel you staring," Catra said suddenly, pulling Adora out of her daydream. "Wanna come over and get a better look?"

"Pffft, such a flirt," Adora mumbled, getting up from where she was pretending to read in their bed to come to join her, anyway. As soon as Adora came within grabbing distance, Catra quickly pulled her in to sit on her lap, hugging her in tightly from behind and kissing her on her pulse point.

"You love it." Catra had started purring, rubbing her cheek lightly on the back of Adora's neck. "And you...smell so fucking good right now." As good as it felt, it was making her suspicious about the reason why Catra had been feeling more possessive lately.

"When was your last heat?" Adora asked, Catra pausing to kiss her shoulder while she gave it some thought.

"Oh shit, maybe a few months ago? I've been feeling out of it for the past few days, so it's probably a week away at the latest. That snuck up on me."

Catra was right - it had snuck up on Adora, too. She had meant to bring this up without it being so soon before it started; She didn't want to make something so physically uncomfortable for Catra about herself. It felt selfish...

"Be a good girl and tell me what you're thinking about," Catra told her, and Adora shuddered. Of course, she could tell when Adora was spiraling. Catra had always been able to see right through her. When Adora didn't answer for a moment, Catra started rubbing small circles on the inside of her thigh.

"I-I'm not gonna be able to talk if you keep doing that, hah-" Adora was already squirming.

"Hah, fair." Catra removed her hand from her thigh and put it back on her waist. Adora took a deep breath - she still had difficultly with these conversations and was grateful that Catra always tried to coax her into opening up.

"I sometimes feel uncomfortable when we have sex while you're in the middle of your heat," Adora admitted. "You've said you're able to consent to everything, and we have our safe words, but it still makes me feel nervous. What if I did something you didn't want and hurt you? It's all I can think about when you feel like that."

"You won't hurt me. I trust you, but I can see how it would make you nervous," Catra said, pulling her in tighter for physical reassurance. "I've been feeling bad about it, too. I'm just so tired after, and I never reciprocate."

"I'd actually prefer if you didn't touch me when you're feeling like that. Plus, you can always make it up to me later, anyway."

Catra sighed. "We should have talked about this sooner," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but at least we're talking about it now," Adora agreed. "If you want me to help you during your heat, I will. But I need to know exactly what you want me to do while you are like this, so there's no grey area for me."

"Are you suggesting we make a sex plan?"

Adora burst out laughing. "I just imagined me creating one of those bulletin boards like we did, PFFT, for battle plans, HA - but for - HAHA!"

"You're such an idiot," Catra said, but she was laughing too, deciding it was the perfect time to tickle her until she shrieked.

"STOP! Mercy," Adora said, still giggling when Catra ceased. "I'm your idiot. Now please, can we make a plan for what's okay? And I'll have you repeat this to me before we start anything to make sure it's still what you want," Adora sighed as Catra rubbed her cheek over the back of her neck again, marking her like she did as a kitten.

"Yeah. We should keep our same safe words, but maybe add a secondary one that's physical? As an extra precaution, in case I’m too overwhelmed to talk. What do you think?" Catra asked.

"Yeah," Adora agreed, already relaxing at the thought of having another way for them to communicate. "And I'm assuming no bondage or anything restrictive. You're always too warm."

"Oh yeah, definitely nothing restrictive or hot. The less clothing and sheets, the better, even if we aren't fucking. I think I'd say anything with me on top is a safe bet, that way I can control what's happening - like me sitting on your face or riding you."

Adora inhaled sharply, hips jumping a little. She felt Catra smile against her back.

"Sounds like you'd like that," Catra said, slowly untying Adora's robe, pausing to allow her to say no. Adora nodded, and Catra's hands slipped down her naked body to find the inside of her thighs absolutely soaked.

" _Feels_ like you'd like that," Catra groaned, shifting her clothed hips upward and grinding into Adora's ass, gasping when she realized she could rub her clit this way. She got rid of Adora's robe, throwing it to the left to fall on the floor. "You just love the idea of being a good girl for me and letting me use you, don't you?"

"Y-yes, please," Adora whimpered, closing her eyes and grinding back into Catra's lap. Catra's hand stopped its ascent on her thigh as soon as her eyes shut.

"Open your eyes. I want you to look at yourself, Adora," she said, waiting until Adora did as she was told. "You're so fucking beautiful. Do you know how lucky I am that I'm the only one who gets to see this?"

"Very lucky," Adora said sincerely, shaking in her lap.

"That's right. Good girl." Another shattered exhale left Adora in response to those words.

Adora did as she was told, looking at their reflection in the mirror in front of them, following the path that Catra's hands traced on her body. She'd still kept a good deal of her muscle mass, but she'd also gotten softer, her hips and chest a little bigger. Every time she saw herself, she was reminded of the fact that they weren't fighting anymore, that they had time to just exist, that she had Catra like she'd always wanted her, even if she didn't recognize her own feelings at the time.

Catra pulled her hand up to lightly grasp her throat, holding her head where she wanted it to be placed, and Adora was a goner. Her anxiety had left her body, and the only thing she needed to focus on was Catra's hands on her, the praises coming from her mouth. She would do anything her wife asked her right now.

"I love you," Adora sighed, making eye contact with Catra through the reflection in the mirror.

"I love you too, baby. Can you keep your head there for me?" Adora nodded, allowing Catra's hand to slip down to her chest, cupping one of her breasts and finally restarting her trail to Adora's core. She was soaked enough that she'd dripped down onto Catra's pants, creating a visible wet spot on the front of them.

"I'm so proud of you, Adora," Catra whispered into her ear, placing a kiss right underneath and nipping. A small whimper left her lips. "I love that you told me how you felt, that you took care of yourself, sweet girl."

Catra was making lazy circles around her entrance, and Adora lifted her hips, begging without words. She slipped two fingers inside, and Adora watched as those fingers disappear into her, over and over again.

"Ff-fuck, Catra -" She was throttling towards release, the heel of Catra's hand hitting her clit with every stroke.

"That's right - I want you to watch yourself come, all over my hand. See how pretty you are when you do it," Catra was breathless, and Adora ground her hips back as Catra thrust into her. "Fuck yeah, move your hips like that - so good for me."

"I-I'm gonna come," Adora said, shaking and keeping pace with the roll of her hips.

"Fuck, me too. Good girl, let go for me. I wanna watch -"

Adora kept her eyes open, watched as they both came with a cry, Catra holding her tightly, breathing in her scent.

"You're so good," Catra said, catching her breath. Adora left her arms, smiling as Catra reached for her, not quite ready to let her go. "Come back here -"

"I'm not going anywhere, just turning around so I can kiss you," Adora laughed. Catra let her go reluctantly, relaxed only when she was on her lap again. Adora kissed her like she had always wanted to, so grateful that she could now.

"I love you," Catra said. "My good girl."

"I love you too."


End file.
